A broken soul
by Blurryfaced-Headcase
Summary: Maka Albarn is a highschool delinquent with a morbid secret, and Soul Evans is a mysterious "bad boy" who managed to stumble his way into her life. Will Soul be able to accept her despite what she's been through, or will he ditch her after discovering her less than pleasant past? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ BEFORE BEGINNING STORY. **_**Before we start this story I wanted to say that Maka will be pretty OOC for the first few chapters, but don't worry, she'll get more and more in character as the story ****progresses. Hope you enjoy :3**_**  
**_

* * *

Is it true what they say about your life flashing before your eyes before death? Well, this kid was about to find out.

He was no one special, just an average run of the mill kid, not very popular, decent grades, hardly ever got in trouble. He did nothing wrong in life, yet here he was, back pressed against the cold brick wall behind him as he stared into the deep jade eyes of the schools most feared delinquent.

Maka Albarn.

"I-If you're looking for money, then take it, j-just please don't kill me! I have a girlfriend, a-and a little sister!" He exclaimed, tears bubbling up in the corners of his eyes. The girl in front of him scoffed, rolling her eyes as she pressed him harder into the wall. "I'm not going to kill you, moron. But I _will _be taking any money you have on you." She said, holding out her free hand. His hands immediately flew to his pockets, pulling out his wallet and any spare change he had.

She took the money with a small smirk of victory, opening the wallet before freezing when a voice sounded from behind them. "Maka." A look of annoyance flashed across her face before shifting back to her usual frown, spinning around to face the voice that had called out to her. "What do you want, Kid?" She asked, her fist still gripping the boys shirt.

"Please put the boy down, and give him back his money." The black and white haired male said, leaning against the wall slightly as he gave the girl an exasperated look. Said girl pouted slightly, gripping the money tighter in her hand. "Why should I?" She challenged. "Because it doesn't belong to you, I'm sure this young man worked hard for it." He said, motioning to the boy, who had a small sliver of hope shining in his sky blue eyes. Maybe he wasn't going to die today?

Kid stared her down, arms crossed over his chest firmly. Maka pursed her lips slightly before letting out a sigh, shoving the money into the boys limp hand and pushing him away from her. "Tell anyone about this, and I'll rip your eyes out." She threatened. The boy gave a stiff nod before bolting away, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Pathetic." Maka mumbled before turning back to the monotone boy. "I'm going to have to work overtime now because of you." She said, wrinkling her nose at the thought. Kid rolled his eyes at his childhood friend, pushing himself off of the wall towards her. "I'm sure you can bear through it, you could try looking for better paying jobs instead of stealing lunch money from your classmates you know." He said. smirking slightly. "What do you think I've been doing all this week? There are no good positions open." She grumbled, picking up her backpack off of the ground and slinging it over her shoulder. Kid chuckled at her pouting, taking her hand and pulling her out of the shadowy corner she had been in.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will come up eventually. For now, how about you eat at my house to make up for your lost expenses?" He suggested, smiling softly at her. "...fine, but only because you offered." She said, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout once again. "You look cute when you do that." He commented playfully, causing the girl beside him to blush brilliantly. "Call me that again and I'll hide one of your shoes." She snapped. In a second he was at her feet, fists clutching the material of her shirt as he looked up at her with fearful, pleading eyes. "Please not again, the last time you did that I couldn't come to school because none of my other shoes were symmetrical enough!" He sobbed. Maka rolled her eyes at her best (and only) friends antics, pulling him back up by his arms as she pulled him along the pavement. "Relax, relax, I won't." She said, walking quickly in the direction of Kid's house. The sooner they got to his house, the sooner she could eat his delicious cooking, albeit it took forever, considering it had to be perfectly symmetrical.

As they walked up the steps to Kid's porch, Maka noticed his fathers car parked in the driveway. "Looks like fathers home early.." Kid mumbled to himself as he opened the door. Maka slipped off her shoes before stepping inside, placing them down on the tray next to the door. "Kid? Is that you?" A figure stepped out from the kitchen. "Yes father, it's good to see you." Kid replied, nodding to his father as he stepped out of his office. "Ah, it's good to see you son, you too Maka." He said, coming up and patting them both on the head.

"It's good to see you too, sir." Maka replied, fixing her hair from where Kid's dad had ruffled it. "All the years I've known you yet you're still so formal." He said in a disapproving tone. Maka smiled sheepishly at him with a shrug of her shoulders. "I suppose Kid has rubbed off on me a bit too much..." She said. "Ah, he does act like that quite a bit, doesn't he? We really need to fix that now, don't we Maka?" He said, rubbing Kid's head again. Maka let out a small laugh as Kid's face turned red. "Well, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us then." He said, taking her hand and speed walking out of the room.

"He's certainly an odd one, isn't he?" Maka mused, leaning against the counter as Kid fixed his hair. "I suppose so, I still can't figure out that mask fetish of his." He said. "Although as long as the mask is symmetrical I don't particularly mind." Maka chuckled at his words. You see, for as long as either of them could remember, Kid's father, for whatever reason, wore a mask of a cartoon skull all the time around the house. He didn't wear it to work, but every time he was in the house, the mask was seemingly glued to his face. Maka had only seen him without it a handful of times, and even then it was only a glance.

She remembered one time when they were younger, around five or six years old, when they had decided to sneak into the bathroom while he was showering to see if they could get the mask when he wasn't wearing it.

_'T__hey opened the door ever so slowly, tiptoeing across the cold tiled floor towards the counter where the mask was resting. They always wondered why the tall man had always worn it. Did it give him superpowers? Or night vision? Was the mask what caused him to talk in such a funny voice? Or maybe he just liked wearing it? Either way, they were determined__ to find out what was so great about the silly little thing._

_Maka looked over to the curtain blocking their view of the man currently showering behind it. She looked back at Kid, who was standing directly in front of the mask. This was it, they were finally going to discover just what had caught the adults fancy about a simple piece of plastic. Kid's hand reached out slowly, just about to touch the cool surface when-_

_"What do you kid's think you're doing?" Both children jumped out of their skin, whipping around to see Kami Albarn standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips as she stared them down with a small frown on her face. "Heh...hi Mama." Maka said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Maka, you know better than then to take things that don't belong to you. Now come out of here, you're invading Kid's fathers privacy." She said, waving them out of the bathroom. "Thank you, Kami." Kid's dad's voice rang out from behind the shower curtain. "No problem." Kami chuckled, taking both children's hands and walking them into the kitchen, giving them a light scolding before they both apologized for their actions. She smiled softly at them, giving them both a peck on the cheek (Kid getting one on both cheeks for symmetry of course) before ushering them outside to play.'  
_

Maka hummed in amusement at the memory before a solemn look spread across her face. '_Mama..._' Multiple memories of her mother flashed through her mind, her chest tightening more and more as each one passed. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand dropping on her shoulder. She looked to her right, seeing Kid looking at her with a slight look of concern etched onto his face. "Maka, are you okay?" He asked. Maka gave him a small smile, although she doubted it was very convincing. "I'm fine, just thinking about how I'm gonna pay my tuition this semester." She said, which was kind of true. She had been thinking about it earlier that day. She did have enough money in her possession to pay it, but it would drastically lower her food resources.

"You could always let father pay it for you, he's offered multiple times." He said, leaning against the counter next to her. "No way, you guys have done so much for me already, I couldn't let him do something like that." Maka said. Kid sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You won't accept money when it's offered to you, but you can steal it from other student's without a problem." He said.

"Shut up, it's not like they earned it or anything, they probably got it from their parents or something." She sneered, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. "Quite a twisted logic, I must say." Kid commented with a smile. "Your food's burning." She said. The smile immediately dropped from his face as he whipped around, his gaze landing on the now smoking pan sitting on the stove.

"NOOOO, MY PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL PANCAKES!"

* * *

**Chapter one: Complete. What do you guys think? Continue? Not continue? Please let me know, I'd love to hear what you guys think ^w^ I'm kinda hoping you guys like it, I have a few ideas on how to continue it, but if no one likes it them I won't bother. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and (depending on if you like it or not) I'll see you soon. BROFIST!- Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**WAZZUP BITCHES (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Since I've gotten some pretty positive feedback about this story, I've decided to continue it. Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (I forgot this in the last chapter ^u^')**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm just not that into you..." He said, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. Tears bubbled up in the girls eyes as she clenched her fists. "B-but I can change! Really, I can! J-just tell me what you like, and I can be that!" She squeaked, her red hair bouncing slightly as she moved her head closer to his.

"No, I could never ask you to do something like that for me. I'm not worth it. Really, it's not you, it's me." He said, taking her chin in his hand and giving her a dazzling smile. She stood still for a moment, mesmerized by his shining red eyes and show stopping smile before shaking her head and running off, her sniffles echoing through the hallway.

Soul sighed, running his hand over his face before shoving it into his pocket. Being cool is not without it's hardships, he supposed.

"_It's not you, it's me._" A voice mocked behind him. "Shut it, Black*star." He said exasperatedly. "Oh come on bro, that had to be the corniest thing I've ever heard! If it were me right there, I'd just turn 'em down without all that chick flick bullshit. A god like me is too awesome for a peasant like her!" He exclaimed, pointing his thumb to his chest. "Whatever man." Soul said, shoving his over as he walked past him.

Black*star laughed loudly before following him. "But seriously, why don't you ever say yes to any of 'em? It's not like you need to set low standards or somthin' with all these chicks throwing themselves at you." He said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. Soul winced slightly at the contact, glaring at his friend and brushing his arm away. "Cause, what's the point in taking them out if I don't even like them?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"To get laid." Black*star said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And then what? Dump 'em? That's not what cool guys do." Soul said, flashing him a toothy smirk.

Black*star laughed once again, flinging his arm back to it's previous perch on his shoulder. "Yeah, because you're _so _cool mister virgin." He said grinning widely. "As if you're one to talk, name _one _time you've ever been laid." Soul challenged. "Oh please, I've banged more girls than I can count!" Black*star exclaimed just before pushing open the door to their fifth period science class.

"Pff, only in your dreams. And I've got a feeling that there's only one girl you have wet dreams about." Soul said, nodding his head over to their good (and busty) friend Tsubaki. She was a kind and tall girl with long black hair always tied up in a high ponytail. Soul knew that his friend had the hots for the raven haired beauty for quite a while, but never worked up the courage to ask her out.

"What?! Tsubaki? Haha, as _if _I liked her like _that!_" Black*star said, chuckling nervously. "Uhuh, and I'm the queen of England." Soul said rolling his eyes. "Well you do look like her." Black*star said. Soul punched his arm and shoved him into his seat before sitting down next to him, plopping his bag down at his feet. Just as he set the bag down, their science teacher, professor Stein, came rolling in on his office chair. One of the wheels got caught on the desk's corner as he went tumbling down.

"Alright class, today we'll be doing an assignment in groups of two." He said from the floor, not even bothering to get up. Sounds of excited whispering resounded throughout the classroom. "-And I will be choosing who is partnered with who." The excitement in the room was quickly replaced with groans of annoyance and protest. Stein payed no mind to it as he pulled a piece of paper from his lab coat.

"The pairs will be Ox Ford and Kilik Rung, Harvar D. Eclair and Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, Kim Diehl and Hiro Shimono, Tsugumi Harudori and Meme Tatane..." Black*star tapped Soul's shoulder as the teacher continued to list off the pairs, nodding his head in the direction of the seat behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a girl with blonde hair wearing a tight tube top staring at him lustfully. She smirked, licking her lips and waving her finders at him.

He looked back at Black*star, who was wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "_No._" He hissed with a glare. Black*star rolled his eyes, muttering a quick, 'wuss' before looking down at his paper, which had nothing written on it other than his signature.

"...Black*star and Patty Thompson, Soul Eater and Maka Albarn, Kid Death and Elizabeth Thompson, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Anya Hepburn." Stein finished, folding up the paper and putting it in his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarets, explaining the project before telling them that they could do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't tell the principle about him smoking in class.

"Maka who?" Soul said, looking over at Black*star, who gave him an incredulous look. "Wait, are you for real? You don't know who Maka Albarn is?" Soul only shook his head, wondering about the significance of the name. "Dude, she's like, the scariest girl in the whole school! She takes money from the poor saps who walk by her and pumble them if they don't give her anything! Of course, she doesn't scare me. I could take her on any day!" He said, puffing out his chest.

"Scariest girl in school, huh?" Soul mumbled to himself. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him. He looked behind him to see a pair of striking green eyes burning into him. It was a girl, her sand blonde hair tied up in twin pigtails. She looked rather petite, her shorter stature making her look rather cute in his eyes. 'That can't be her...' Soul thought to himself. The girl finally broke eye contact, whispering something to the boy sitting next to her.

He turned back to Black*star. "Her?" He asked, pointing his thumb behind him. Black*star leaned over, looking to where he was pointing. "Yup, that's the girl." He said. "You're joking." Soul said. "Nope." Black*star responded. "_Her?_ How can she be the scariest girl in the whole school? She looks like she weighs like eighty pounds." Soul said, surprise clearly evident in his voice. "Dunno. I've never talked to her, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't wanna embarrass her when I beat her." Black*star said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What a saint." Soul mumbled sarcastically, resting his chin in his hand. "Kid Death. My partner is someone named Death." Liz said distressed from the seat in front of them. "I'm sure he's not as bad as he sounds." Tsubaki said, trying to reassure the girl. "Yeah, at least you're not Soul, he got a murderer!" Patty exclaimed from next to her sister. "Patty! I'm sure she's never killed anyone before.." Tsubaki said, a hint of uneasiness in her voice. Soul glanced at Maka again, seeing her looking at the three girls with an unamused, almost offended expression on her face.

"Let's go talk to her." Soul said. Liz whipped around to face him. "Are you mental?! Haven't you heard the rumors about her? I heard that she went to prison once for assault and theft!" She whispered harshly. "That's probably all they are, rumors. Let's just go, I think the guy sitting next to her is Kid." He said, getting up from his seat.

"Great, his name is Death and he's friends with Maka Albarn, what else could go wrong?" Liz said to herself.

* * *

"Soul Eater and Maka Albarn, Kid Death and Elizabeth Thompson, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Anya Hepburn." Stein finished. Maka looked over at Kid, confusion melting onto her face. "The hell kind of name is Soul Eater?" She mumbled, scoffing at the ridiculous name. Kid gave her a look. "What?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "You mean you don't know? He's one of the most popular males in the entire school. He's the guy that every girl in the school has asked out, but he's never said yes to any of them." Kid explained.

"How do you know that, exactly?" Maka asked. "I make it a habit to try to remember most of the student's I come into contact with. But even if I didn't, every person who attends school here knows that name." He said. "Apparently not everyone." Maka said, smirking slightly. "So, which one is he?" She asked, looking out at the sea of students from their perch at the back row of the classroom. Kid looked with her for a minute before pointing. "That's him." He said. She looked in the direction he was pointing, only to see a puff of startling white next to an equally shocking puff of blue.

She recognized the blue haired male as Black*star, the class clown who could never stop blabbing about how great he was. 'Oh, that's just _perfect_.' Maka thought to herself, rolling her eyes. 'He's friends with that idiot. Great. Just _great_.' The white puff turned towards her, and she was shocked when she found herself staring into breathtaking pools of crimson. She held the boys gaze, not wavering in the slightest, transfixed by the beautiful shade of red.

She finally managed to tear her gaze away to speak to her friend. "_Him?_" She asked. Kid simply nodded. "He's that idiot's friend, isn't he?" Maka asked, nodding her head toward Black*star, who was currently talking to her partner. "That would be correct." Kid said. "This outta be fun." She said sarcastically.

"At least you're not Soul, he got a murderer!" She heard someone say from a few rows ahead of them. She saw one of the Thompson sisters, Patty, her name was. She was clutching onto her sister's arm, laughing. "Patty!" A girl with long black hair sitting next to Liz said. "I'm sure she's never killed anyone.." The girl said, though Maka could hear the bit of doubt in her voice.

She glared at them, sure she didn't have the best reputation, but did they really think she could do something so horrid?

The thought made her stomach churn.

Kid's hand on her shoulder made her look away from the source of her displeasure. "Please don't listen to them Maka, I know that you'd never do something like that." He said to her, giving her a small smile. "...Thanks, Kid." She said, giving him a smile of her own. She looked back to Soul's seat, only to see him and another girl, Liz, walking towards them. Though Liz looked as if she was going to be sick.

"Hey, Maka!" Soul said, waving his hand. "...Hi." She said, looking him up and down quickly. From what she could tell, he came from a wealthy family. His cloths weren't exactly cheep, but they weren't terribly expensive either. Family issues? He probably didn't want to spend all the money his parents sent him. 'Damn rich people...' Maka briefly thought to herself. The thing that stuck out the most to her however, was the way he held himself. It spoke of elegance and poise, something that he was clearly trying to hide.

Or forget.

"Maka?" Soul's voice snapped her from her musings. "Sorry, what were you saying?" She said, looking back to his face. "I said, when did you wanna start working on this project?" He repeated. "Oh, we can do it at my house after school if you want." She offered before she could stop herself.

"Sure, sounds cool." He said with a grin. "U-uh, a-are you Kid D-Death?" Liz said, peeking her head out from behind Soul. "A-ah, yes, I am." He said, straightening out is shirt unconsciously. She stepped out from behind Soul, eying him warily. "I, uh, guess were partners for this project, huh?" She said, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. "Yes." He said, clearing his throat awkwardly. Maka looked at him from the corner of her eye, he didn't usually act like this...

"So did you, want to work on it in the library later?" She asked. "Sure." He answered, giving her a charming smile. Liz blushed at the sight. "Great! I'll see you later, then!" She said. She glanced over at Maka, who was giving her a glare, still angry about what they said about her. Liz smiled shakily at her before running back to her sister.

"Right... anyway, I'll see you after school?" Soul said, looking back to Maka. "Yeah, see you later." She said. He smiled at her, showing off his sharp teeth before walking back to his group.

* * *

"So, what was that about?" Kid asked Maka on their way to their next class. "What do you mean?" She asked, looking at him. "Inviting Soul over to your house. You don't invite anyone to your house." He said. "That's because I don't have any friends other than you." She chuckled. He smiled slightly before his serious expression came back. "But really Maka, be careful around him. I don't want anything happening to you." Kid said, his words laced with concern. "I'll be fine, you think I'd let him hurt me? Ha, I'd break his hand before he had a chance to lay it on me." Maka said, smiling at him as she raised her fists. Kid rolled his eyes, chuckling at his friend.

"What about you? Stuck with the Thompson twin." She said, wrinkling her nose at the name. Kid's cheeks flushed at the mention of the symmetrical girl. "...No." Maka said from beside him. "No? No what?" Kid asked, bewildered at her declaration. "_Her?_ Really? Out of all the people you could've fallen for, it had to be-" "What!? W-who ever said that I'd fallen for her?!" Kid stuttered, his face turning scarlet.

"Oh come _on _Kid, you really think I can't tell when my best friend has a crush?" Maka said. "I-I don't have a crush!" He exclaimed, trying to tame the blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, totally believe you." She said with a roll of her eyes. He tugged on one of her pigtails harshly, causing the girl to yelp. "Ow! Jerk." She pouted. He merely pursed his lips and continued walking, ignoring the strange looks from his classmates at his flaming cheeks.

* * *

**Guess who's a terrible person? Here I'll give you a hint; it's me. I'm sorry for not updating, life's been pretty shitty lately and I haven't been doing too hot. I was trying to decide weather or not to make Soul a total ass hat before eventually deciding not to. I feel like there will be more character development this way. And before you ask, no, I did not make up the characters last names, those are their official full names. Hope you enjoyed, feedback is greatly appreciated, and if you want me to respond to your comments _please sign in first!_ I won't be able to respond otherwise! See you guys soon ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ BROFIST!- Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the wait, I've kinda been struggling with a few things lately, so it's been kinda rough for me. But writing and seeing all the kind things you guys have to say about me and my writing has been helping me more than you realize. I wanted to thank you guys for all the support you've given me so far, it helps me feel better about a lot more than just my writing. Hope you enjoy :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"You're thinking about them again, aren't you?"

The sudden question snapped Maka from her thoughts as her looked up at Kid, her head resting in his lap.

"...About who?" She asked, avoiding eye contact. Kid sighed, running his finders through her hair. "You know who. And I know that the anniversary is coming up." Maka's breath caught in her throat. "I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled, looking off to the side. "Talking might make you feel better. We can go to your house after school if you want to talk privately." He offered. "Soul's coming over." She said. "You could always reschedule-" "I said I don't want to talk about it." Maka snapped harshly. Kid's hand stopped as he went silent, a somber expression melting onto his face. Maka felt her stomach twist with guilt.

"..I'm sorry, I just... I really don't want to think about them right now." She said, looking back up at the sky, watching as the occasional puffy white cloud drifted by. "It's alright, I shouldn't have pressed it." He said, his fingers resuming their position in her hair, albeit a bit slower than before.

"Are you going to come with me?" Maka asked after a moment of silence, swinging her leg that was dangling off of the wall they were currently sitting on. "Don't I always?" Kid asked. "Hush." She said, smacking his arm lightly as he let out a chuckle. "Jeez, where are they? They were supposed to meet us here 10 minutes ago." Maka said, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Maybe they had to get some things from their lockers?" Kid suggested. "I swear, it they blew us off-" "Maka, Kid!" They heard. They both looked up, seeing Soul and Liz running toward them.

"There you guys are! Sorry were late, the halls were super crowded and my locker wouldn't open." Liz explained as they finally reached them. "It's quite alright, we weren't in any rush." Kid said with a nod of his head. "Cool. Do you wanna go then?" Soul asked Maka. "Sure." She said, hopping off of the wall and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'll call you later?" Maka asked as she turned to Kid, who was rummaging through his bag. "Definitely." He said, giving her a smile. "Alright, let's go." She said, making her way toward the school gates and motioning for Soul to follow.

"Right, see you guys around then." Soul said, giving Liz and Kid a quick wave before jogging to catch up with Maka. He quickly reached her, matching her pace as he walked beside her. "So, you and Kid are pretty close, huh?" He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I guess." Maka said, giving him a quick sideways glance. "You guys make a good couple." He stated casually. "Were not a couple." She said with a small blush on her cheeks. "We've been friends since we were kids. I'd be too awkward for us to date."

"How did you guys meet?" He asked. "Our parents were good friends. They'd all known each other since highschool, so Kid and I were raised with each other. Were more like siblings than friends." She explained, a fond twinkle in her eyes. Soul nodded, taking in the information. "Were here." Maka said, leading him up to a small light blue house.

He followed her up the steps as she unlocked the front door, slipping off her shoes and setting them down by the door. Soul did the same, stepping inside and looking around. It was a fairly simple home, a leather couch with a matching chair sitting in the living room in front of a decent sized TV that sat on a low stand. The kitchen was right next to it, a small dining table with four chairs being the only thing dividing the dining room from the kitchen. His observations were halted when he felt something rubbing against his legs, startling him sightly. He looked down, seeing a small purple cat rubbing it's head into him, purring softly.

"Oh, there you are." Maka said, bending down to pick up the cat. The cat seemed pleased to see her owner, nuzzling her face into Maka's cheek. "Friendly cat you got there." Soul said as the cat continued to rub against her. "Yeah, her name's Blair. I hope you don't mind her wandering around while we study." Maka said as she set Blair down, much to the cat's displeasure. "No, I don't mind." Soul said, walking over to where a picture sat next to the TV.

He picked it up, seeing a red haired man smiling widely with his arm around a pretty blonde woman, a small blonde girl wrapped in her arms. The girl was smiling just as big as her assumed father, a purple kitten nestled in her arms. Soul looked at the photo with a small smile on his face. "Are these your parents?" He asked, holding up the picture. "..Yeah." Maka said after a moments hesitation. "They're not here then? Are they at work or something?" He asked, setting the photo down. Maka looked down at the floor, her throat tightening as she tried to swallow the lump that had formed. "No, they... died. In a car accident a few years ago. It's just me living here." She said. "Oh... I'm sorry.." Soul said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't worry about it, lets just get started." She said, sitting down on the couch and taking out her textbooks. Soul stood in his place for a second before shaking his head, sitting down next to her and listening as she explained her ideas for the project.

* * *

"And don't forget to study this material." Maka said as Soul pulled on his jacked. "Yeah, I know." He said, picking his bag up from the floor. "And make sure you double check _all _your facts before writing them down." She said. "I _know_ Maka, this isn't the first time I've ever done a project." Soul said. "Well excuse me for being cautious about my grade." Maka said. "Yeah, whatever, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said as he walked out the door and down the sidewalk. Maka watched him leave from the window, a strange feeling swirling around in the stomach as she watched him go.

_'Maybe I'm getting sick...'_ She thought to herself before she saw something sitting on the coffee table. She raised an eyebrow, walking over to the table and picking up the object.

"...A notebook?" She said to herself, turning it around in her hands. It was a black notebook, looking quite worn and peeling in some places. "Soul must've left it here..." She flipped the cover open, surprised to see a page of sheet music that looked as if it was written by hand. Maka flipped through the pages, seeing almost every page completely covered in intricately drawn notes.

As she leafed through the pages, a small stack of papers stapled together fell from the book. She bent down, picking up the pages and staring intently. It looked to be a full song, about four pages long, and there were _so many notes_. It seemed to be the most well kept of all the work that had been stuffed into the little black book. She stared hard at the pages, trying her best to decipher the melody they would produce. However, Maka was not at all musically inclined, and quickly gave up trying to figure out the notes.

She jumped as her phone started ringing, putting the pages back into the book and setting it down, picking up her phone.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

_"Is Soul still with you?"_ The voice on the other end asked. Maka sighed.

"No Kid, he just left."

_"Just now? It's already 9:00"_

"Yeah, we had a lot of stuff to cover. You're not still with Liz are you?"

_"No, she went home about 3 hours ago. Did you want to come over?"_

"No, that's fine. I was just gonna take a shower and go to bed."

_"Alright, see you tomorrow then?"_

"Yeah, bye."

Maka hung up the phone without waiting for a response, looking back down at the book before picking it up, walking into her bedroom and putting it in her dresser to keep Blair from potentially shredding it to pieces. She grabbed her pajamas and stepped into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and getting into her bed, drifting into a light sleep as Blair snuggled into her side.

* * *

**Done! Sorry for taking so long, I've been going through some stuff and it's just been really distracting lately and I'm putting most of my efforts into just keeping myself together. But that doesn't matter right now because toDAY'S MY BIRTHDAY MOTHERFUCKERSSS HELLZ YEAH! But yeah, thank you everyone for supporting this story, it really means so much to me, and I'm glad you all like it so far! Hope you enjoyed! See y'all soon! BROFIST!- Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who? No it's not Beyoncé, you really are a horrible guesser. Yeah, I'm disappointed too. Happy late Christmas/early new year everyone! Lets hope next year isn't as shitty as this one was QAQ (lemme know what you got for Christmas in the reviews, I'd love to hear what y'all got! =w=) Chapter vier is here, hope you like back stories and getting punched in the gut by feels. Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

_The wind rustled her once neat blonde hair, blowing it into her face and obscuring her vision. She made no move to brush it away, she'd already read the gravestones more times than she could count. _

_'Spirit Albarn: born on November 23rd, 1980- Died on October 17th, 2008  
Loving father, devoted husband, cherished friend  
You will be missed'_

_'Kami Albarn: born on December 10th, 1981- Died on October 17th, 2008  
Loving mother, faithful wife, cherished friend  
You will be missed'  
_

_"You will be missed..." Maka whispered out loud to herself, her words being carried away in the wind along with the crisp autumn leaves. She felt droplets of water splash onto her crisp black shoes and for a moment she thought is was raining before realizing that it was her tears that were falling. She felt a presence beside her, but she didn't bother looking up. She already knew who it was. _

_She felt something being draped over her shoulders, making her finally look up from the cold stones. "You looked cold. You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer." The black and white haired boy said, adjusting his coat to rest comfortably on her slim shoulders. "It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing matters." She said, dull green staring into flickering gold. _

_"Don't say that." Kid said firmly, his hands squeezing her shoulders tightly. Maka didn't respond, merely staring at him with dead eyes as her arms hang limply at her sides. "Please listen to me Maka. What happened to them was tragic, and I don't expect you to get over it anytime soon, but no matter what, you need to live on. They would've wanted that for you more than anything." He said. _

_Maka blinked slowly before nodding. "...Okay." She said in a monotone. Kid looked unconvinced, but backed off slightly. Maka stepped forward slowly, placing a hand on her mothers gravestone. 'goodbye.. Mama...' she thought to herself. _

_"I miss her too." Kid spoke suddenly. Maka looked up at him. "She was like a mother to me, so I want you to know that you're not alone in this... because I'm going to miss her too." He said. Maka walked up to him slowly, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest, silent tears continuing to stream down her face. They stood there for who knows how long, silently mourning the loss of their loved ones. Not a single word was spoken between them as they both cried._

_Once they felt they were ready to leave, they walked back to Kid's car, were his father was waiting for them, looking at them solemnly. The drive back to Kid's home was silent. Once they arrived, they all sat in the living room. The air was heavy between them, silence settling where her parents should have been.  
_

_That was the first time Maka had seen the man without his mask._

* * *

Maka blinked her eyes open slowly, sitting up in her bed and glancing around the room. She reached up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 'I had that dream again...' She thought to herself. Every so often, she dreamt of her parents funeral. It was always random, seemingly coming out of nowhere and leaving her with a tight throat and a horribly upset stomach. She glanced at her calender. October 16th_. 'Guess it's not so random after all...' _With a sigh, she lied back onto her bed, holding her pounding head in her hands. She decided to skip school that day.

An image flashed through her mind, the blood splattered on the ground and pooling around their lifeless bodies. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head and willing the image away. She felt Blair nuzzle her cheek, causing her to open her eyes. She scratched behind her ear, earning a purr of approval from the cat. She couldn't find it in herself to smile, simply pulling the feline closer to her and burying her face in it's soft fur.

Blair, as if sensing her owners distress, rubbed against her comfortingly, licking away the tears that managed to escape her eyes. Maka sniffled as the cat licked her cheeks, trying to keep her tears at bay. She took a few deep breaths, finally calming down a bit before turning onto her side, hugging her faithful companion to her chest before falling into a restless slumber.

* * *

**_PLEASE READ_**

**Well this sucks. I really just wanted to add this chapter to explain a few things about Maka and her and Kid's relationship. Okay, Maka and Kid were childhood friends because Kid's dad was friends with both Spirit and Kami. Kid's mother died giving birth to him, so he grew up without a mother. Since Kid's father was so busy with work, Kami often came over with Maka to watch ****her**** and ****Kid**** and have them play together, so Kami became a mother figure for Kid. Kid's dad and Maka's mom were merely good friends, nothing more. Sorry this was so short, this was more of a bonus chapter/briefing, and the next chapter will be out soon. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know if anything doesn't make sense, and I'll see you next year! BROFIST!- Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look who's here? Everyones (least) favorite author! Chapta 5 is here! huzzah! Alright, I have a quick question for all of you guys. Do you guys want Crona to be in the story? If so, do you want him/her to be a boy or a girl (since it can pretty much go either way)? I was thinking about adding him/her, but I'm not really sure if I should, so I'll let you decide! (Also if you have any ideas on how you want Crona and Maka to meet, feel free to tell me! I always enjoy seeing what you guys come up with!) Comment and lemme know, and I'll go with what most of you guys want! Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

_"We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please hang up, or try-" _Kid snapped his phone shut, letting an aggravated sigh escape his lips. It was already more than halfway through the school day and Maka still hadn't shown up, and he was beginning to worry.

_'Maybe she's sick?' _He thought to himself. No, she would've called him if that were the case. _'Ditching, then?'_ That could've been it. She could've just run off without telling him so he wouldn't lecture her until her ears fell off... no, Maka cared too much about her grades to just ditch school without any good reason. _'But maybe she did have a reason..' _He was cut off by the warning bell, the shrill ringing vibrating off the walls and floor. He sighed again, walking into class and heading for his chair.

"Hey, Kid!" Kid turned around, seeing Soul running up to him, looking slightly panicked. "Is Maka with you? I left something at her place yesterday and I really need it back." He said, looking around the room for said girl, as if saying her name would make her magically appear. Like beetlejuice.

"I'm sorry, but she's not here today." He said, continuing to his seat. "What's wrong? She sick or something?" Soul asked, sounding oddly curious as he followed Kid to his seat. "I'm afraid I have no idea. She didn't say anything to me yesterday and she hasn't been answering any of my phone calls." Kid said, his eyebrows wrinkling in frustration.

"So you're gonna go see her after school, right? Mind if I tag along?" "What? Why?" Kid asked, whipping his head up to look at Soul. "I told you, I left something at her house yesterday and I _really _need it back." He said, tapping his foot rapidly. "So can I come?"

"I don't think Maka would appreciate it if I brought you with me..." Kid said as he layed out his textbook. "Come on kid, I-" "_Really_ need your 'thing' back, I know." Kid said with a slight roll of his eyes. "Here, I'll ask Maka about it when I see her and make sure she brings it to school on Monday, alright?" He asked.

"Why not just bring it tomorrow?" Soul asked. "Were not coming tomorrow." Kid said simply. "Smart ass Kid skipping school? I never thought I'd see the day, Maka's really rubbing off on you isn't she-" "_Don't_ speak about Maka like that, you don't know her and have no right to judge her. We'll be missing school due to personal affairs, and that's all I have to say on the matter." Kid snapped at him, anger and a slight bitterness in his voice.

"...Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Soul said, surprised to see the usually cool and composed male lash out on him like that. He turned, speed walking away from the angered boy and plopping himself into his seat.

"What the _hell _did you do." Liz hissed at him as she held a dangerously sharp pencil to his neck. Soul raised his hands in the air. "Hey, all I did was talk to the guy! I guess I just made a comment that hit a little too close to home!" He sputtered. She let out a small huff, dropping the pencil on his desk and turning to face the front of the room.

"Why do you even care anyway?" Soul asked, rubbing the small prick on his neck. "You guys aren't even friends. Hell, you just met the guy yesterday." "Ooooooh, little Lizzy's got a crush!" Black*star cheered. "_I do not!_" Liz screeched in embarrassment, her face becoming a dark shade of red.

"Hahahahah, sissy's got a crush, sissy's got a crush~" Patty sang as she tilted her head form side to side. "Pattyyyyy" Liz whined as she slid down into her seat, burying her face in her folded arms. Stein smacked a ruler against his desk suddenly, making everyone in the room nearly jump out of their skin.

"Alright class, today we'll be doing another dissection." The class was about to whine in protest before he spoke again. "And anyone who objects will be our test subject." The students were quiet for the rest of the class.

* * *

_"...Hello?" Maka stepped forward hesitantly, her little five year old feet making small pattering sounds as she walked blindly about the room she was in. The room was black, but not dark. How odd.  
_

_A distant whispering startled the girl, causing her to whip her head to face where she thought the noise was coming from. She saw nothing, but the whispering gradually got louder. _

_'You killed them'  
_

_'They're gone because of you'_

_'What a bothersome child'_

_'Who will take care of her now that they're gone?'_

_'Maybe she'll rot away in an orphanage somewhere, serves her right'_

_"N-no... no... i-.. it's not my fault... it's not.. uncle- ..u-uncle death told me so... Mama.. please, help me.. Mama...! Mama!" She sobbed, falling to her knees and wailing pitifully.  
_

_"Maka?"_

_Maka looked up at the sound of her mothers voice, only to shriek in terror at the sight she saw. Her mother was standing in front of her, bloody and bruised, staring down at her with wide eyes. Maka scrambled back, trying to get away._

_"...What's the matter Maka, don't you love me...?"_

_"G-get away, you're not my Mama! Mama!"_

_"Of course I am, silly girl. Have you forgotten me already?" The woman chuckled, limping towards her._

_"NO! STAY AWAY! MAMA, PAPA!"_

_"Now now, don't raise your voice at Mama, dear." A hand suddenly grasped her hair, pulling her up from the ground. She looked up with tear filled eyes, seeing her Papa smiling at her, looking the same as Mama. Blood dripped onto Maka's face from her Papa's, sliding down her cheek and into her hair._

_"Please let me go... let me go.. I'm sorry..." Maka blubbered, tugging her hair away from her 'fathers' grip, although the act was futile. Suddenly, the hands went away, as did the whispering. Maka peeled her eyes open, seeing a pair of legs in font of her. She gasped, pushing herself up and away from the legs. She looked up, expecting to see some other bloody figure, but what she saw made her breath catch in her throat.  
_

_It was her, but a much older version of her. She looked like one of the scary teenagers she saw in the park sometimes, the ones who sucked on the weird white sticks that made smoke. This Maka was wearing all black cloths, and her bangs were covering her eyes._

_The big Maka just stood there, not moving, not speaking. Maka was beginning to think that the big Maka was just a statue before it looked up suddenly, scaring her out of her wits. She could see big Maka's eyes now, but instead of being a vibrant green, they were pitch black. This Maka looked tired, hopeless, sad..._

_She looked dead._

_"..."_

_The big Maka stepped forward, making little Maka squeak and step back. Big Maka stepped forward again, but Maka stayed still this time. Big Maka inched her way closer to her, kneeling directly in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She leaned in, her mouth right next to Maka's ear as she whispered,_

_"...I am you."_

_Maka was shoved back, falling into endless blackness as big Maka's insane cackles surrounded her. Her body made impact with something hard, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She felt like she was drowning, but there was no water. She tried to scream, but no noise came out. Her vision became foggy as she heard a distant voice calling out to her, but it fell upon deaf ears. 'I'm sorry Mama, Papa...' Maka's eyes slid shut as she drifted about, no sound, no substance, no life._

_Nothing._

_"...m...a..."_

_What?_

_"...ka.."_

_Maka opened her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. 'That sounded like..'_

_"Ma...ka.."_

_Maka reached up, hoping to grasp onto the sound, but something wrapped around her wrist. "No!" She yelled, finally gaining her voice again as she fought against what was holding her. She yelped in pain as whatever it was tightened it's grip on her, looking down to see a vine covered in thorns coiling up her arm. She pulled against it, but her resistance only caused the vine to tighten it's hold on her. As more vines came shooting from the darkness, the voice became clearer. _

_"...Maka.."_

_"Help! Please help me!" Maka shouted as the vines wrapped around her body, getting higher and higher before enclosing around her neck. "G-gah..!" Maka sputtered as the vines choked the life out of her. Her violent thrashing became less urgent as the lack of oxygen began to take effect. Her eyes grew droopy and finally closing as she stopped squirming, going limp withing the web of vines._

_"..Maka? Maka!"_

* * *

"Maka? Maka!" Maka's eyes shot open as a gasp escaped her lips, swinging her arm out and smacking whatever was shaking her. "GAH!" She heard a boyish voice yell, followed by a thud. She sat up in her bed quickly, looking over the edge to see what she had hit.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Kid!" She said, throwing the covers off of her body and kneeling next to the boy, who was holding his nose and lying on the floor. "Ah, I forgot how hard you can hit.." Kid said, slowly sitting up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!" She said, waving her hands around in the air as she babbled out apologies. Kid grabbed her arms, making her stop. "If you keep flailing around like that, you'll hit me again." He chuckled. "...sorry." She said, looking down at the floor.

Kid sighed, his previous soft smile now gone. "Would you like to tell me why you didn't come to school today?" He asked, his hands sliding down her arms to hold her hands in his. Maka looked away from him, gnawing on the inside of her lower lip. "Not really." She said. "Maka." Kid said.

She sighed, flicking her eyes around the room before settling them on Kid's knees. "I just... didn't feel up for it. My stomach hurt really bad this morning and I had a bad headache, so I decided to take some medicine and sleep it off. I feel a lot better now, so you don't need to worry about it." She said. _'__At least I'm telling the truth.' _She thought to herself. _'Half of it, anyway.' _Kid looked at her for a minute before nodding, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

"You could've called me you know. I was worried." He said, standing up and pulling her to her feet. "Yeah, but if I did you would've tried to come and take care of me." She said. "Of course I would have. That's exactly why you should have." He said, patting her messy hair down. "Do you want some tea? I'm sure that will get rid of any lingering symptoms." Kid said. "Sure, that sounds great." She said. Kid nodded and walked into the kitchen, Maka following close behind.

"So I'm guessing were not going to school tomorrow?" Maka asked as Kid heated up the water. "You guessed correctly." He said. Maka sighed, leaning against the counter. Her eyes glazed over as memories of her parents came flooding into her mind, some less pleasant than others. As the memories continued to flutter in and out of her focus, she was pulled deeper and deeper into the darker recesses of her mind, lingering on the line dividing her tolerable memories from the ones she had locked away long ago.

"Soul asked about you, you know." Maka blinked. "...huh?" "Soul. He asked where you were." Kid said as he poured two cups of tea. "He mentioned something about a book he left here, and that it was important that he got it back. I told him that I'd make sure you brought it to school on Monday. Do you know what he was talking about?" He asked as he handed her a steaming mug, though she was hardly paying attention as she grabbed it.

"Yeah, I know what it is. I'll be sure to get it to him." She said, taking a small sip of her tea, closing her eyes and relishing in the warmth it gave her. "...Are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Kid asked, looking at her with furrowed brows. Maka looked at him for a second before giving him a smile. "Of course Kid. I always tell you if there's something on my mind, don't I?" She asked, tilting her head.

Kid pursed his lips, examining her for what felt like hours before nodding his head slowly. "Alright, if you say so. Just... promise that you'll talk to me if there's ever anything wrong, alright?" Kid asked. "Promise." Maka said, her hands tightening their grip on the mug to keep them from trembling.

_'Liar.' _A small voice spat at her in the back of her head. Maka clenched her jaw, taking a deep breath. "Anyway," She said, setting her mug on the table. "I still feel kinda dizzy, so I think I'll just go back to sleep." "Do you want me to take care of you? I don't mind staying." Kid offered. "No no, I wouldn't want to trouble you, I'll be fine." She said, waving her hand dismissively. "It wouldn't be any trouble. Besides, I wouldn't feel right just leaving you-" "Honestly Kid, how long have I been living by myself?" Maka asked with a chuckle.

_'Liar.'_

"I'll be _fine, _go home and make sure all your paintings are aligned symmetrically."

**_'Liar.'_**

"..Alright, but make sure you call if you need anything."

"Of course!" She smiled.

**_'LIAR.'_**

Maka closed the door behind Kid, immediately locking it and pressing her back against it, sliding down the wooden surface slowly before falling to the floor with a dull 'thunk'. Tears made their way down her cheeks, slowly at first, then gradually quickening their pace before they turned into waterfalls. Maka wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them into her chest and hiding her face in her knees as violent sobs wracked through her body.

_'It's your fault.'_

_'I knew from the beginning that you were a mistake!'_

_'You've done nothing but cause them grief since the day you were born!'_

_'You were the one who deserved to die, not them!'_

_'It's your fault!'_

_'IT'S YOUR FAULT!"_

**_'IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'_**

"STOP!" Maka shouted, throwing the closest thing within her reach into the wall, hearing a shattering sound. She breathed in shakily, slowly looking up to see what she'd broken. The picture of her parents and her stared at her from the floor, the frame broken and scattered across the floor. She looked at the photo, blinking lazily before standing up, walking slowly up to the shattered remains of the frame, picking the pieces up and trowing them away. She walked back into the room, putting the photograph on the table before walking into her room in a zombie-like state.

She sat down on her bed, simply lying down and staring at the wall until sleep eventually overtook her, wrapping her in it's dark, blinding arms once again.

* * *

**God this chapter is dark. Happy new year bros! I'm so happy for everyone that has made it through another year, even if they didn't want to, I'm so proud of you all! It's been a pretty rough year for me, but all your continuous support has really helped me through it! Honestly, I'm not entirely sure I'd be here right now without all the kind words I've gotten from you all, I really owe you guys my life! Well that's enough of my sad rambling. I really hope you guys have a great year, and if any of you need someone to talk to, I'm always here! If you're worried about bothering me, don't be, I love talking to you all! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want to, and I'll see you soon! BROFIST!- Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Chapter six is finally here! I'm really sorry about the delay, I intended to have this finished a lot sooner but I kept re-writing it because I wasn't happy with anything I came up with, and my depression has been acting up a lot lately which is greatly interfering with my writing, so I'm very sorry -n- In other news, I've decided to add Crona! He'll be a boy and will be introduced in the next three, maybe four chapters? I'm not really sure yet OTL So that's everything, hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

She had to admit, the fact that the taste of blood had become this familiar to her was slightly disturbing.

Running a hand through her hair, which had been yanked from it's usual pigtails, she stared down at the three boys lying on the ground in front of her, clutching various body parts in pain. Spitting out the blood in her mouth, she picked her bag up from the ground, crouching down next to one of the men.

"You try something like that again, and I won't go easy on you next time, got it?"

The kid nodded frantically, overwhelming fear showing clearly on his face as a few tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Maka rolled her eyes, standing back up and slinging her bag over her shoulder, continuing her walk back home. Pulling a spare ponytail from her wrist, she tied her hair up, noticing a bit of blood in her bangs. Reaching up, she swiped the back of her hand over her forehead, smearing blood across it.

_'ugh, just lovely.' _

Opening up her bag, she pulled out a packet of tissues, pressing one against the cut on her forehead and another one at her lip. Looking up, Maka sighed in relief as she approached her front door, flinging it open and dropping her bag with a semi-soft thump. Flicking on the lights, Maka stepped into the bathroom, flinching slightly at her reflection. She had a black eye, a cut on her forehead above her right eye, a cut on her lip, and a number of bruises littered across her skin.

Maka pulled out her ponytail, brushing out her hair, which had become matted from one of those boys grabbing it. Shedding her black dress, undergarments and flats, she stepped into the shower, watching as the water washed away the blood on her body. Rubbing shampoo into her hair, she winced as some of it got into her cut. Growling a bit, she rinsed out her hair quickly, washing off her body before stepping out and wrapping a small towel around herself. She grabbed her blood stained cloths, dropping them into the hamper before walking into her room.

Maka dropped onto her bed, not bothering to get dressed as she stared at her ceiling, the dull throbbing of her bruises keeping her awake. She jumped slightly as her phone began ringing. She looked around, not seeing it anywhere.

_'Where the hell did I-'_

She was startled yet again when Blair pounced on her stomach suddenly, making Maka yelp in pain.

"Blair!" She yelled, glaring angrily at the cat. "What are you-" She cut herself off as she noticed Blair holding her cellphone in her mouth, her head tilted to the side in confusion. Maka huffed, patting the cat on the head before taking the phone, swiping the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice slightly horse.

"_Did you get home alright?_"

Maka sighed, pushing Blair off her and rolling onto her stomach.

"I'm fine Kid, I just got back."

"_Just now? You should've gotten back at least 10 minutes ago, did something happen?_"

"If you expected me to be here 10 minutes ago then why didn't you call me then?"

"_Father needed my help with something so I couldn't call right away. Did something happen?_"

"Nothing happened Kid, calm down. I didn't just get home, I got back a little while ago."

"_Why didn't you call me?_"

"I had to take a shower."

"_You could've called before that._"

"You sound like a stalker."

She could hear a sigh on the other side of the line and chuckled slightly, smirking as she imagined the look of annoyance on her black and white haired friend's face.

"You need to quit worrying about me so much, I can take care of myself."

"_I know that, but I just don't feel comfortable leaving you alone._"

"I'm **fine.** Listen, I have to go, Blair's getting into the cabinets again. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"_Wait, Maka-_"

Maka hung up the phone, letting it fall from her hand and onto the bed as her head flopped down with it. She sighed as she ran her fingers through Blair's fur, taking comfort in the cat's purring. With a small grunt, she sat up slowly, pushing herself up off of the bed as the towel fell from her form. Neglecting to put anything on, she shuffled her way into the kitchen, rummaging through her cabinets before finally finding a bottle of aspirin. Popping two pills into her mouth, she took a swig of water and swallowed them, putting the bottle back before taking out a bottle of sleeping pills. Taking one, she didn't bother with water and swallowed it dry, trudging back to her room and crawling into her bed, lazily pulling the covers over her naked body and shoving her face into her pillow.

As her vision was overtaken by blackness, the last thing she heard was her phone buzzing on her nightstand.

* * *

"You look awful."

"Thanks, Kid, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

Brushing her bangs from her face, Maka couldn't help the scowl that overtook her features. She did feel awful, she was sore, tired, and flat out pissed off this morning. It had been three days since the two of them had gone to visit her parents graves, and her run in with the idiot teenage boys who thought it would be hilarious to pick on a defenseless girl (oh how she had proved them wrong) and while she was feeling much better compared to then, she still felt like shit. Though Kid's miracle cream did help, as he'd dropped by the next day and freaked out over her injuries, insisting on tending to them and telling her that he had just the thing for her. And he did, his medicine had made most of her bruises disappear within a day, and her previous black eye had faded to a faint purple, only noticeable if you were looking directly at her face.

"Did you get anything to eat this morning?" Kid asked when he noticed her rubbing her stomach.

"No, I woke up late so I didn't have time to- ?" She was cut off by Kid holding a granola bar out to her, making an offhanded remark about how she would probably forget her head if it wasn't attached to her. Rolling her eyes, she took the snack from his hand.

"Thanks Kid, what would I do without you?"

"Die I'd assume."

Shoving his shoulder playfully, Maka ran ahead of him, giving him a quick wave as she headed to her first class of the day.

* * *

"You're gonna put a hole in your desk."

At the comment, the albino paused his rapid finger-tapping to send a glare to the dirty blonde, resuming his task as he flicked a glance at the classroom door once again. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Just relax will ya? She'll be here soon, and then you can get your stupid book back." She sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Shut up."

"Rude."

As the unmistakable squeaking of the classroom door filled the room, Soul's eyes shot to it as his body became stiff, only for his shoulders to slump in disappointment as he watched Tsubaki walk in, Black*star parading behind her.

"Good morning Soul." Tsubaki said politely, taking the seat on his right. "Hey man!" Black*star boomed obnoxiously, vaulting over the desk and landing in the seat to his left with surprising grace. Soul only sighed in response, burying his face in his folded arms. Black*star cocked a brow, looking over at Tsubaki, then at Liz, pointing a thumb at Soul.

"What's with him?" He asked, poking Soul's cheek with his index finger, earning nothing put a small groan of annoyance from his friend.

"He's waiting for the Albarn girl to get here, she's supposed to be bringing a book that he left at her place." Liz said, flicking a tuff of Soul's hair absently.

"Really? Because she just walked in."

Liz pulled her hand away quickly as Soul's head raised from the desk quick enough to give him whiplash, his eyes locking onto Maka's form, or more so, the black book she held against her chest. Glancing up, Maka and him locked eyes for a moment before she looked at kid, giving him a quick word before making her way to his desk.

"Here," She said, setting the book in his hands. "Sorry to keep you waiting for it." Taking a step back, she was about to head for her seat when Tsubaki called out to her.

"Wait, Maka-san!"

Maka raised an eyebrow at her, wrinkling her nose at the use of 'san'.

"Don't use san please, that sounds too formal. Just use chan or kun instead."

Tsubaki looked at her in surprise, deep blue eyes widening with what looked to be... excitement?

"A-are you Japanese too?"

"Yeah, my Mama was Japanese and we lived in Japan for five years."

Standing up from her seat and grabbing her hands, Tsubaki grinned hugely at her. "That's amazing! I haven't met anyone Japanese since moving to Nevada other than Black*star, let alone someone who's actually lived there!" She said energetically, holding Maka's hands tightly in her own. Maka looked at her with wide eyes, glancing down at their entwined hands as her face heated up slightly, standing silently as she continued speaking.

"Hey, Liz, Patty, Black*star, Soul and I are all going to the mall this Saturday, why don't you come with us?"

Maka looked at her with even more surprise, if that was even possible, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to form the proper words to respond with. She glanced over at Kid, who grinned at her, nodding his head encouragingly. Maka looked back at Tsubaki, swallowing the lump in her throat before answering.

"...okay."

Tsubaki grinned, giving her a quick hug before handing Maka her phone, asking her to put in her phone number and asking if she could do the same with hers. She nodded, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and handing it to the raven haired girl. After both had input their numbers, Tsubaki turned to Kid.

"You can come too if you'd like, Kid-kun."

"Ah," Kid held up a hand, shaking his head politely. "While that does sound lovely, I'm afraid I'll be busy that weekend. I'm terribly sorry." Tsubaki only nodded in understanding, Maka sending him a nasty glare, as she knew for a fact that he was completely free Saturday, because they had made plans to have a movie night that weekend.

"That's too bad, maybe some other time then. Well, how about Liz, Patty and I pick you up Saturday at 12:00? Is that okay?" Tsubaki asked, turning back to Maka.

"Sure... that'll be fine."

"Great! See you then Maka-sa- ...chan."

Tsubaki put her fingers to her lips, testing out the word 'chan' before smiling softly, nodding her head in approval. As Maka and Kid walked to their seat, Maka whispered into his ear harshly.

"Why did you say you weren't free?! You're making me go alone!" Kid smiled at her, patting the top of her head.

"Because you need the opportunity to make more friends, some girl time will do you good."

"Soul and Black*star are going too."

"You need to spend time with people _other _than me."

"You want me to stay away from you?" Maka said, feigning hurt. Kid only rolled his eyes at her.

"You know what I mean."

* * *

**Player: Maka Albarn had acquired a new friend! But someone isn't too sure about being around a delinquent...  
Sorry this chapters kinda boring, I know it's not very soma-y yet, but I promise they'll be more soma further in the story! I'm also very sorry about the delay, this depression has gotten significantly worse lately and I really have no idea why, but it's getting pretty bad, I'm not really sure what to do about it anymore. But I'm trying my best to get through it for you guys! As long as I can write and hear what you guys have to say, I'll be okay VvV So thank you very much for reading, leave a review if you'd like, and I'll see YOU, in the next chapter. BROFIST!- Sarah**


End file.
